beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stormbrigader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beelzebub Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tatsumi Oga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FanOfManyAnime (Talk) 10:56, August 15, 2011 Re:Editing If you'd like help in terms of editing tools, please visit the Help Wiki for advice. If you have any questions, contact me on my user page or by e-mail at fanofmanyanime@gmail.com. Also, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). Thanks! --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 05:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Page Okay. It should be fixed now. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 02:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I understand that you don't like the profile pictures with the numbers on the corner. I don't like them either. I'll see if I can re-upload the existing profile pictures without them. But if I can't find any, I'd rather stick with the existing profile pictures anyways because I think they're better portraits of the characters than any other screenshots anywhere. I don't understand what you mean by "in the topics" versus "in the character page". Do you mean the individual character pages versus the Characters page? If so, I can fix that. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 07:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fixed Editings Hey Stormbrigader! First of all, I appreciate what you're doing with the Zebul naming. You're doing it correctly and I'd like you to keep doing that. If there are any pages where people keep changing it away from "Zebul", please let me know. Also, I'm actually about to write out a set of policies for the Wiki. I'll include a section for naming conventions when I get to it. As for Ankoku Butō versus Black Techs, I agree with changing it too. However, I think we should make it all one word, "Ankokubutō". I'll also include this as part of the list of naming conventions to put on the Policies page. On a sidenote, I just realized that this "Ankokubutou" is actually a pun for a type of dance. Finally, I also agree that Oga's profile picture looks wrong and I'm looking to change it too. Actually, I think the latest episode might have a very good portrait of him. I'll search it up and re-upload it here when I find it. Thanks for your suggestions! -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 03:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapter 123... Hey again. I'm not completely sure what you're trying to say. Are you saying that people are describing events by chapter number as opposed to when it happened chronologically in the storyline? If so, then I agree that it's better to go by the latter. I'll be on the lookout for sentences describing events by chapter number as opposed to when they happened in the storyline. I'll also be keeping that in mind when I write out the policy for the Wiki. If you like, you can help fix these parts too. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 22:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Editing Frankly, it's junk trivia, and I would personally remove such content from all of the articles should no one else oppose. And really, I only just changed the linking format to the Wikipedia article. The type of link that you use is unadvised on articles especially since you can simply type Wikipedia: in the Source Editor. Your edits are unreferenced and that piece on Salamander's hair color being in both the Appearance and Trivia sections is simply repetitive. I do not see how you are able to know that. Information such as that without any proper citation would make it unreferenced. Claiming out-of-article that you will know by looking at Source X will not prove anything on the article itself. And in case you weren't able to notice, look here, and then stubbornly tell me again that you did not just add something from the Appearance section to the Trivia section in your words. Feel free to say that your grammar doesn't need to be straightened up as well. Moreover, those links you provided to the chapter pages just proves that I am right about the kanji/romaji pairings being inaccurate. As you should clearly be able to see next to the name of the spells, there is katakana, which you used its romaji as that of the kanji and hiragana; therefore, that is a completely inaccurate way to translate the actual name of the spell. 炎の宝物 and 炎の操り人形 are pronounced as "honō no takaramono" and "honō no ayatsuri ningyō" respectively not "Rosuto Purominensu" or "Furashu Dansu". The latter two would be spelled as ロストプロミネンス and フラフシュダンス accordingly to the official katakana. Also, the translated name of the spell is written next to the kanji/hiragana/katakana and romaji combination, so saying the translation of the name on the Trivia section is really pointless and just junk there. And if my head is full of junk then yours is no different seeing as a functioning brain is within my head. I believe you have one as well. Everything that you wrote is unreferenced. Take a look at Raita's article. See where there are blue citation notes at the end of some sentences? That shows that it is referenced. Moreover, if you look at the References section, you will see what information is sourced in the reference, and how it should be written as. The name of titled spells like Lost Prominence are written next to the kanji/katakana/hiragana with the romaji beside it. Frankly, everything that has a name or title that is translated will be formatted like [ English (Kanji, Romaji) ] wherever appropriate. You can look at the top of most other pages on the wiki to see that. The translated name goes where the English part would be; putting it in the Trivia section, for example, would not be... advised, personally. To be honest, I wouldn't even put the translated name of the Kanji, primarily because that is not the "official" name. What I would do for the spells' names on a Character Article is to write it something like ; seeing as the spell is written in both Kanji and Katakana, both are included. I've been meaning to create pages regarding techniques and spells in the Beelzebub series that should have a better placement for the literal translations and pronunciations of the Kanji. Frankly, there are many thing that I can consider as "junk" or "irrelevant" information. Information that I consider junk or irrelevant would be like writing what happens to Tatsumi Oga in Chapter X on Aoi Kunieda's article; summaries about one character should not be placed on another. Trivia is a particularly touchy area for me because there are many things that can be added that will likely end up making one huge Trivia section, which might be as long as part of the entire Plot, so to speak. So, for example, name meanings (such as "赤 means Red and 星 means Star so Akahoshi's name means Red Star when translated literally") and name deprivations are certain trivia that I believe would be junk, or otherwise, irrelevant. You reference with the and tags.